Necros
'Necros '(ネクロス, Nekurosu) is a "true human" who was alive millions of years before the dawn of modern society. A member of an ancient tribe of human beings who lived in prosperity in the times of the dinosaurs and before the ice age, necros was a warrior, and and he was also a king. Necros is the sole survivor of the ice age, and drifted in the frozen wastes of the antarctic ocean in a giant slab of ice. A cave man in every sense of the world, necros possesses incredible strength and destructive capacity as somebody from ancient times. He only recently awoke, and now seeks to eliminate the modern world of technology, causing him to become labeled a demon class threat. Though necros is considered an extremely powerful member of the true human species, he is not generally affiliated with them in any way. Being a primitive caveman, necros was widely under the impression that he was alone in a world full of human beings, this prompting him to engage in the violent and dangerous behavior after learning that he had been frozen for many thousands of years. He is the first of the true humans to appear in the series, and one of the most powerful, possessing the power of an extremely mighty, destructive, and highly skilled true human warrior who has fought against countless opponents. As he continues to fight, conquer, and grow ever stronger within the modern age, necros's disaster level as a mysterious being continues to rise, to the point that he reaches god level during his final battle. During the days after awakening from his long slumber, necros became immediately infamous all across planet earth, becoming reputed as a terrifying destructor of epic proportions which seemingly nothing could contain or slow down. It wasn't until he began attacking human society out of his own will that necros was actually labeled a dragon level threat, as he was a threat to multiple cities worth of human beings at the same time, perhaps even more as his power only continued to swell and grow greater, and in the space of only a few days he had become responsible for sending all human civilization into a state of emergency and widespread panic. Appearance General Appearance Necros is a born predator, and his status as a member of the "true human" species is obvious at first glance. He possesses all the signature telltale features of a warrior from his race, being of a naturally fair skin tone, having sharp, aggressive facial features and a build which can only be considered herculean and extremely muscular, one tempered throughout a lifetime of arduous, hardcore battle and frequent hunting to survive. He possesses simple onyx black eyes and hair, which stands frayed in a feral fashion, raising up in all directions about his features and head in a naturally spiked fashion, maintaining this position at all times. He also has a thick coating of facial hair which stands upon his facial features, lining the length of his chin, collarbone, sideburns and cheeks. Sense Of Fashion As a primitive being, necros has no desire for any clothing at all. Upon being unfrozen he wore the same, simple assembly of various animal pelts and cloth rags which were the standard of fashion many millions of years ago during the times of primevil earth. He has no interest in changing his fashion or the clothing that he wears, and maintains wearing the various animal pelts which he was unfrozen in, having quite literally worn the same simple outfit for millions of years. Because of iths, his status as a being from a time and era long past is made rather obvious to all those he comes across, and many members of the populace considered him a cosplayer or some kind of re-enactment specialist upon witnessing him, only garnering his anger and causing him to lash out at them. Personality General Personality Upon awakening, necros was briefly confused and frightened, and refused to believe that he had been frozen for so long. His stubborn refusal to accept that the entire way of life and civilization which he had known up until what was perceived just minutes ago had long since vanished off the face of the earth, and because of it he ventured to his homeland by following the scent back. Even then, necros was shown to be a very destructive individual with little concern for the lives of the innocent or other peoples property, knocking down buildings and using his power to force his way past obstacles with no regard for anyone in his path. After learning that his civilization and the empire that he had indeed ruled over had vanished and was gone for millions of years, necros became enraged and became hellbent on destroying society. Relationships Closest Allies Sworn Enemies Background Early Life Training Tribe Role Warfare Freezing Synopsis Awakening Traveling Home Attacking Society Final Battle Powers & Abilities Necros is part of an extinct strain of human beings which he refers to as the "true humans". His kind is spoken of as the "missing link" between humans and apes, and a perfect unison between ruthless human cunning and intelligence, while retaining incredible physical prowess and supernatural potentiality as cultivated throughout billions of years of human evolution up until the point of his kinds prosperity. During the stone age, necros was the greatest most powerful warrior on the planet. He was so strong that no other being on the planet could offer him a challenge, and his power was such that even the meteorite which wiped out the dinosaurs and caused earth to enter the ice age failed to kill him, his life force was just that strong. Subsequently, necros is observed as being an incredibly dominant and powerful creature. Physical Abilities As a member of the "true human" species, necros possesses a body with savage characteristics. Over the course of millions of years, humans continued to evolve and gradually let go of their savage characteristics and genetic advantages in favor of intellect, mental clarity, and general intelligence which no other beings on earth had. However, as a "true human", necros is considered the pinnacle of human evolution, possessing both unlimited physical prowess and incredible intellect. His body is generally many times more powerful, resilient, potent and mighty than that of the normal human being, and his mind is attuned to supernatural forces, things which work in perfect concert together to make him an extremely powerful warrior capable of felling most opponents whom he comes across. 'Immense Strength: '''Like all true humans, necros was born with a number and density of muscle fibers which are many thousands of times greater than that of the modern human being. Because of this, he possesses incredible superhuman strength, with the ability to annihilate and trash most beings on earth into the ground easily. After his awakening, in spite of being far weaker, necros was still powerful enough to completely ignore the efforts of numerous a-class heroes trying to prevent him from leaving the military holding center where he was being stationed at. His strength is such that he can even cause the s-class heracles muscle to visibly struggle against him when they were fighting. '''Enormous Speed: '''Necros is extremely fast. He is capable of moving, fighting, and reacting at speeds that are such that most s-class heroes were completely rendered incapable of threatening him due to how great his speed was, and only a handful of heroes were actually capable of causing him to be on his guard in terms of speed. Necros is infamous for speed-blitzing his targets and opponents, moving so fast that many of those who attempted to stop him were severely injured and beaten into the ground long before they even realized that he was moving, necros moving quick enough to finish off his opponents in the blink of an eye. '''Massive Durability: '''Necros was an unstoppable juggernaut who was completely and utterly immune to most forms of outside attack and damage. The combined efforts of many heroes attacking him at once did little more than dirty his clothes, and even the most lethal and destructive of military weapons which were launched at him to destroy him completely failed to slow down his progression towards his homeland. Only a select few heroes were actually capable of inflicting visible pain on him, all other attempts up until them encountering him failing to cause necros to even flinch, and even fewer were capable of actually wounding him. '''Genius Combatant: '''While lacks many of the mental faculities of modern knowledge, literature, and other fields of general human intelligence, necros is a gifted combatant. He has been exposed to countless battles, warfare situations, and bloody life or death fights against countless opponents up to the point that he was frozen, and retains all of the knowledge, fighting skill, experience, and sheer talent for battle. He is more crafty, unpredictable, dangerous, and lethal than earths greatest and most decorated of military generals and warfare strategists, easily outpacing them and tricking his opponents when engaging in the act of combat. Fighting Style Necros is an extremely experienced, dangerous, and lethal combatant who has won against an enormous roster of highly skilled, savage opponents throughout his lifetime as a true human tribal warrior. His skills went down in legend in true human history, something which caused him to become sort of a mythical, legendary figure in their lineage. Many men across the lands of ancient earth feared and respected necros for his sheer talent in fighting, which was considered to be gifted even among the warlike, battle addicted true human species. Through raw exposure to extremely dangerous battles fought in the toughest, harshest environments against the most tenacious of foes, necros can be considered one of the most deadly and dominant fighters on planet earth for his abilities. '''Tribal Fighting Arts '(民族武道, Minzoku Budo) is the unique, signature fighting style of martial arts which necros uses. A style he refers to as his "tribal fighting arts" which are supposedly lethal, deadly, and dangerous to an extent that he "cannot be challenged" these ancient techniques can only be used by one of the true human species, as all fighting arts and techniques within the system are designed to make the fullest use of the inherent, latent potentiality of his superior body, drawing out his true talent in fighting. Rather than primarily using punches and open-hand strikes for blows, necros's tribal fighting arts specialize in making use of his extremely dense, elongated claws, which are physical weapons which human beings of the modern era have long abandoned through evolution. His movements consist of devastating barrages of rapid, vicious slashing, ribbing, stabbing, lunging and cutting movements which target the vital organs of his opponents and many times, leave his foes mortally wounded. His fighting style is effective to the point that he was capable of overwhelming bang, as proof of his skills. Energy Control As humans have continued to evolve and grow weaker, descending from "true human" status, their minds have grown less attuned to the forces that be, and as such humans can no longer harness, control, or amplify their own latent lifeforce energy in the same way that their ancestors did many millions of years ago. However, the same cannot be said for necros, who still stands at the pinnacle of human evolution, and he is capable of summoning the enormous quantities of inner lifeforce energy, a natural source of biological aura which is housed within all living creatures, and amplifying it to the point of exploding outside his body in the form of an extremely powerful aura which raises his already immense capabilities, strengths, and advantages in battle that much more. By increasing his energy, necros can raise his battle power, drastically improving his speed, strength, durability, reactions, sensory perception, while granting the ability to use entirely new techniques and raising the potency of his fighting arts to ever greater heights, essentially transforming him into a walking nuke capable of inflicting widespread amounts of intense devastation to his surroundings. 'Battle Power Control '(戦闘力監督, Sento Ryoku Kantoku) is a technique which necros states all true human warriors are capable of performing to some extent. He boasts that although many true humans can drastically raise the sheer quantity of lifeforce energy which their bodies are containing at any given time, no member of his race held anywhere near as much latent battle energy as he did. Although necros is already a profoundly powerful being, anything witness up until he raises his battle energy is only him at 0% of his total power. Raising his energy to just 20% causes him to take a massive leap forwards in terms of power. Over the course of his arc, necros gradually increases his energy level, to the point that he becomes an extremely dominant force of nature at 100% of his true battle power, crushing and completely blasting through even the greatest most powerful of heroes with the greatest ease. Known Attacks 'Civilization Eraser '(文化護謨, Bunka Gomu) Necros's ultimate attack. Apparently he can only perform the attack once ever few days, as the sheer quantity of energy and power which he must expend drains the majority of his latent lifeforce power and renders him far weaker after using it, so it is only a one-shot attack. However, the benefit of the attack is so great that it supposedly allows him to "cause all life on earth to vanish in seconds", but he can only perform the attack in his most powerful state, slaughter mode. When using the attack, necros will fly up beyond the atmosphere of earth and enter the void of space. After this, he will open the massive, beastly gaping maw that has become his mouth, and charge up a massive sphere of darkly colored energy which rapidly grows and swells in size to the point where it as large as a mountain. Necros will then launch the sphere of energy down at the surface of the earth, which upon contact, was stated to cause an explosion powerful enough to send the planet back to the hadean era in seconds, as well as severely damage the earth itself. It was only because of saitama kicking the attack back at necros that it failed to actually cause any damage to the planet or human civilization at all. Transformation 'Predator Mode '(捕食者モード, Hoshokusha Modo) is an extremely dangerous, powerful form which necros claims that only the most advanced, savage, powerful, experienced, and brutal warriors of his species are capable of entering. Engaging predator mode significantly changes necros's appearance, and raises his power and lifeforce energy level far above anything he could've obtained through his battle power control technique, literally pushing him far beyond his limits. In terms of the power necros obtains, he states that he becomes an astonishing 500 times more powerful than he was in his regular form. His musculature increases and inflates to an extreme extent, his clothing fades away and his entire body becomes covered in a dense, thick coat of fur save for his face and portions of his chest, being of an intense white color. His hair also drastically elongates and increases in volume, becoming the same tone of color as his fur, and his claws are shown to elongate heavily as well, generally giving necros a very beastly, ape-like and primitive appearance which terrifies his enemies and illustrates his power. 'Slaughter Mode '(惨殺モード, Zansatsu Modo) Necros's most powerful, final form it called slaughter mode, He claims that in this form he becomes powerful enough to "singlehandedly orchestrate the genocide of the human race". Easily his mostly beastly form, it is a state which he boasts that among all true human warriors, he was the only one who ever rose to attain it. After transforming into the slaughter mode, necros has basically entered a monstrous, mutant form of his predator mode, his muscles and entire body having grown and inflated to the point where he has morphed into a gigantic ape-like creature standing a total of 300 meters tall from head to toe. In spite of his size, his speed or agility has not been effected negatively at all, in fact, his power has only increased, now being an astonishing 1000 times more powerful than he was in his normal form. When in slaughter mode, necros is more savage, dangerous than ever before, as well as possessing strength, speed, durability, and energy which greatly eclipses that of anything ever shown previously. Quotes Quotes About Necros Quotes Spoken By Necros Trivia *Necros is obviously heavily inspired by the saiyan warriors of akira toriyama's dragon ball z anime and manga franchise. I had always intended for necros to be heavily based on the ancient, savage saiyan warriors depicted in dragon ball z, and I have incorporated many techniques and abilities which saiyans are known for into necros's character. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:True Humans Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters